villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Techno Baron
The Techno Baron is a recurring antagonist in the Shantae franchise. He is one of the Barons of Sequin Land and the former head engineer of the Ammonian Army. He appears as a supporting antagonist in both Shantae and the Pirate's Curse ''and Shantae: Half Genie Hero''. History ''Shantae and the Pirate's Curse'' Techno Baron first appears halfway through Shantae's search for the final Den of Evil on Frostbite Island, engaged in an argument with Ammo Baron, who orders him to hurry up and finish the Targeting Device for his giant cannon. Techno Baron replies that his "art" cannot be rushed before Ammo Baron storms off. He then spots Shantae, who was eavesdropping on their conversation, and orders her to find his new assistant in his flying Propeller Town and get him to finish the Targeting Device, stating that she can even rough him up a little if she likes. It is later revealed that Techno Baron's new assistant is none other that Shantae's dimwitted friend Bolo, whom he hired because he seemed smart (due to the glasses he was wearing). After Shantae gives the cannon's final piece to Ammo Baron, who then attempts to fire the cannon at Sequin Land Palace, Techno Baron is seen on Frostbite Island. Now alone, he begins to reveal that he was simply using Ammo Baron as a means to an end, as his real plot was to use the large amount of money he had earned working for him to fund the construction of his own evil empire, one supposedly even larger than Ammo Baron's. However, due to Bolo's faulty design, the Targeting Device completely malfunctions and sends a powerful missile down on Frostbite Island, hitting Techno Baron and opening up the final Den of Evil. After his weapon's failure, Ammo Baron orders his men to find Techno Baron, but Twitch and Vinegar decide it is best not to tell him of what they had done. ''Half Genie Hero'' In Half Genie Hero, it is shown that Techno Baron somehow survived being blown up by Ammo Baron's cannon and presumably stopped allying with him because of that incident. After Shantae finds out that multiple young, beautiful maidens had been kidnapped from their village in Mermaid Falls, she assumes that the Mermaids are responsible, but later finds out that the maidens were being made to look like Mermaids and placed into barrels in a factory. Leaving the factory, she finds Techno Baron outside and realizes that he was behind the kidnappings. Upon running off, Techno Baron reveals that he had captured and mind-controlled the Mermaids' queen and uses her to attack Shantae, whom she defeats. Confronted by Shantae, Techno Baron admits to kidnapping the young maidens in order to disguise them as Mermaids and sell them off as canned monster food as a substitute for regular Mermaids, claiming "prices were high and stocks were low". Techno Baron is then beaten by Shantae and later arrested for his crimes. Towards the end of the game, Techno Baron (along with Ammo Baron, Hypno Baron and Squid Baron) reappear in Scuttle Town. When talked to, Techno Baron states that he had been sentenced to one billion hours of community service for his crimes and that his factory is being taken down, however, he says that he wants the Data Chip hidden inside the factory and requires Shantae to retrieve it for him. If the player decides to help him and gets the chip, he rewards them by giving them one of the clues the player needs in order to receive the game's good ending. Trivia *Since the Mermaid enemies in Half-Genie Hero only act hostile because of the capture of their queen and later disappear from the game entirely after she is rescued, it is possible that Techno Baron had been responsible for them being enemies in Risky's Revenge as well. *Techno Baron is one of the only characters in the series who's species is completely unknown, although he seems to have a reptilian appearance and employs multiple anthropomorphic alligators called Techno-Grunts as his main henchmen in Half Genie Hero. Navigation Category:Evil Creator Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Necessary Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Weaklings Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Wealthy Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Slaver Category:Charismatic Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Mastermind Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Brainwashers Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Cowards Category:Hegemony Category:Doctors and Scientists